Tales of Symphonia: Legends
by ranbo7
Summary: What happens after the Tales of Symphonia have ended? This story shows what happens after Tales of Symphonia's adventures with Lloyd.


My second story on this site. Please RR!

Tales Of Symphonia: Legends

Part one: Season1

Monday

9:54 A.M.

Prelude

Hello, daughter. I said as I gazed at the beautiful morning sun shine outside the town of Iselia. Good morning, daddy! She said. Ah, how I remember those days. Alas, she is to be the next chosen after colette. This land was blessed with the holy blessing of the goddess Martel. Now, the land is much ravished for the third time in the fifty years which the two chosen, Spiritua and Colette have bestowed their blessing to the land. The year after Colette broke the final seal and became an angel, Lloyd Irving, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, and Kratos Aurion each got eternal youth. They never knew the knowledge and wisdom of being old... I say this because I ran into them during their journey... but, that's not important. The important thing is that I have to get my daughter, Sara Brunel ready for HER journey. The summoner is supposed to arrive later in the year to guide her to the Martel temple to be blessed by the goddess Martel. However, later today a mana user is coming later today to call out the legendary fighters Lloyd, Genis, Raine,etc.

Part one: Season1

Monday

5:39 P.M.

She is blonde and has a huge staff which could probably summon a great deal of magic. She has blue eyes and is wearing a dark coat that has many horns on it. She looks like the magic user that I requested to help my young daughter, the chosen. In case you just started reading because you don't like preludes, my daughter's name is Sara Brunel.Anyway,as the magic user starts to scribble into the ground some ancient language within a circle, a strange and eerie glow came from it. "Show me your daughter."She mumbled. I went inside my small house to summon my daughter to the courtyard where the magic user is waiting. As I walked outside, hoping my daughter would still be alive after the ritual, she looked into my eyes and said as if I weren't her father: I love you, but in a way I'll never love you in the same way again.

I handed my daughter over, and the first thing the magic user did was step into the circle of light with my daughter ( who will from now on be called by her original name). As soon as they went in, the circle flashed, and changed it's color from dark blue to blood red. One moment later, they both disappeared.

Part one: Season1

Monday

7:22 P.M.

As I searched the spot where Sara and the magic user (whose name I never acquired) vanished into thin air, I found a very small mark that looked like it was burned into the ground. I instantly recognized the language."Those DAMN DESIANS!!!!!!!" I screamed. My son, whom I forgot to introduce in the earlier chapters ( whose name is Rand Rockwell, by the way) came running out of the house, screaming!" Oh my god!! Daddy!! The desians! they tried to kill me just now, but I guess your screaming drove them away!" " DAMMIT!" I screamed again in front of my thirteen year old son. " Dad! I think they were attracted to this place from the power of the exsphere I keep in my drawer!" he said. " No, that's not it." I said. " They probably knew you had that exsphere, and they wanted to kill two birds with one stone!" " What do you mean?" he said.

Part one: Season1

Tuesday

8:32 A.M.

"Get up!!!Get up!!!" my dad said as I arose from bed. After I brushed my teeth and took a shower, my dad told me to come to the shed. He had something to show me." Come in, my son." My dad was sitting on a pile of glass. "I don't have much time before the desians attack again, so I made this key crest for you. It's used so you can attach an exshere to your skin without becoming a horrible monster. Here. I also made you this." As my dad handed me two wooden swords, I looked him in the eyes. There was a look of sadness and compassion." now leave here and don't come back until I deal with the desians and put a stop to the human ranch where they took your sister, Rand!" " How do you know they took her to a human ranch?" I said. " It's the only place they could have taken her." He said.

Part one: Season1

Tuesday

9:34 A.M.

I attached the exshpere with the key crest and left for school. On my way, I kept replaying how my dad looked when he realized that my sister had been taken to the human ranch. Suddenly, I stopped. About half way from my house to the town, I noticed that there was a narrow passageway, in which a canyon sloped luminously overhead. It was strange because I never noticed this path before. I decided to take it. I walked for about twenty minutes before I smelled the scent of rotten exspheres. I glanced at my watch, and noticed that it read 10:03 A.M. That was good, because school didn't start until 12:00 P.M. I eagerly stepped forward. Just then, I saw the most horrific sight I have ever seen. It was the human ranch right in front of me. There were people who would just collapse and then start to grow and turned green." They have no key crests to attach there exspheres properly to their skin, I whispered to myself. I turned to the left, and saw a woman who I recognized from the village." It's Marble", I said. The people in Iselia had told me that she had just mysteriously disappeared one day. But here she is, Unrightfully captured and sent here. Just then, a guard turned towards me and said," Who the hell is there? Is that an intruder? HEY!! YOU!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!!" Instead, I turned and sprinted toward Iselia.

Part one: Season1

Tuesday

10:58 A.M.

??????:" Scan the security cameras. Whoever that was, we'll find out. Boss, should we kill him?" ??????:" Yes, but make it very slow and painful. I want to see every ounce of blood come out of him. Heh... Just find him, and send me a copy of the surveillance tapes so I will recognize him by the look on his face when he first sees the horrors of the human ranch all over again!" ??????:" Yes, sir. I will get you the surveillance tape. Anything else?" ??????:" Yes. Bring me everyone he holds dear. His friends, his family, and bring them all to me, so I can torture kill them in front of his eyes. And make sure they stay open! He probably already knows too much from seeing this place! Move out!!!"

Part one: Season1

Tuesday

11:26 A.M.

"Hi, guys", I said as I saw my friends at school. "Hi, Rand", Cassidy said. Cassidy is my best friend. I invite him over for sleep overs just about every weekend. He is short and has long hair. He usually wears jeans, and a white shirt." Hey Jeremy!". Jeremy is just a friend of mine. He is very mean. He screams a lot, and has a high temper."Guys, let's go over to my place after school, ok?" " I'm cool",says Cassidy." WHAT!! YOUR HOUSE IS NEXT TO A FRIGGIN' HUMAN RANCH!!!!!!", says Jeremy." So? We might just go exploring over there for a little bit, ok? Please?", I say." I'M OUT!!!",says Jeremy." Cassidy, are you still going?" " Of course! If one of my friends is even going near the human ranch, I gotta help him! So, why are we really going there?" " What do you mean?" I say. " I mean, you must have a reason for going to a human ranch!", Cassidy says. "Okay, I'm going there to put a stop to those damn desians! I mean, before I was born, they captured her and then killed her for refusing to be a slave! On top of that, they took my sister, the chosen of regeneration, who is supposed to have the trial any day now!" " Whoa! They took your sister? That's reason enough for me! She's sooooo hot!!" Says Cassidy. " I didn't think that you'd be so open about it......this is awkward. Talking about how my sister is ho...t." "Ooooooooh YEAH!" Cassidy blurts out." Would you please just shuttup! Anyway, is it settled then? We'll go after school?" " You bet." Cassidy says.

Part one: Season1

Tuesday

4:15 P.M.

"Cassidy, are you ready to go?" "You bet! Lets go save your sister!" As disgusted I was about how frank he was about my sister, I pressed on, keeping in mind that he was my best friend, and that I shouldn't punch him in the face. When we finally got to the human ranch, I saw my sister. She was hiding from the desians, trying to resist slavery. I moved over to the left-side fence, and called her over. As Cassidy was drooling over her, I made conversation. "Sara, over here! Sara!" "Hello, Rand. What are you doing here?" " I came to get you out, sis!" "Really? I love you so much! I wish I could kiss you, but I'm trapped in here!" "Whatever. Do you know a way to get in without being noticed?" "No, sorry, but if they see you, they'll kill you. Most likely." Don't worry, Sara, we'll get you out of here." We found our way over to some etches in the cliff overlooking the ranch, and instantly I formed a plan. Cassidy, however, was still drooling over my sister and her massive chest. I decided to take action, and made Cassidy come as well.

Part one: Season1

Tuesday

4:56 P.M.

"We have to jump onto the grooves on the side of the mountain, so we can get a better view of the human ranch. Are you ready, Cassidy?" I said and turned around. He was talking to my sister. She looked disgusted. Then, turned to me, and smiled. Cassidy ran over to me."So, what's the plan?" He said. I explained to him that we needed to get a better view of the human ranch to decide what our next course of action is."Just follow me" I said. As I jumped up over the grooves, then landed on them, I noticed a small treasure chest to my right. I hopped up to it, surprisingly zapping most of my strength. Cassidy was still a ways down, so I thought I might take a look inside. I opened the treasure chest. It was a MONSTER!!! It seemed to live inside the chest, only coming out to feast. It pushed me back, but I came in close and pulled out my swords. I took a wide slash at the monster, as it jumped into the bushes."Damn! My first fight, and the enemy gets away!" Just then, it came rushing out of the bush and pulled one of my swords in." Damn!" I slashed at it, but it blocked, then counter attacked, but I couldn't defend. I jumped to the ledge across the way, and pulled the exsphere that my dad gave to me out of my pocket.( It felt strange looking at it. My dad had said before that it was a symbol of my mother) Without thinking, I shoved it down my right- hand glove. I lept back to where that monster was, feeling as ready as I ever was. It came out, and I took one slash at the chest with my wooden sword, and slashed it in half. Blood spewed out, but that's not what I was concerned with. I looked at my right hand. It was glowing! "Wow!" I said. It felt like I had unbelievable power! I lifted up my shirt, and noticed that I had more muscles than I should. In a very strange way, I felt sexy, so I took a peak in my pants. "Holy Goddess Of Martel!" I looked behind me, and there was Cassidy. just staring at me. "What?" I said."Your right hand. It's glowing!" He said.

Part One: Season1

Tuesday

5:23 P.M.

I had just then discovered that I could use mana to enhance my sword techniqe, for just then, I learned an attack I like to call "Demon Fang". I decided to try it out, but just then, my sister screamed, and everything became clear. I had dazed out just for a second. I felt kind of sick just then, but the feeling wore off. I jumped up to the highest groove in one single leap, and I could even carry Cassidy up with me. I felt like a super saiyan. The mana was flowing through me, and even though this was the declining world of Sylvarant, I still felt a whole bunch of mana flowing through me. I was literally emitting an aura, however small. Anyway, "Cassidy, this is where you come in." I said. Cassidy is an all- time mana user. He can emit fire balls from the tip of his sword, but is horrible in close- ranged combat. Cassidy cast his fire ball spell, and burned the pants off of all the desian guards." HEY!!!" They shouted, as Cassidy and I jumped to the front gate and confronted them. There were twelve guards standing in my way."Oh, it's just a bunch of crappy humans!""What did you say?!" I said."Humans are nothing but worthless, filthy animals.""But, aren't you humans?""No, we're half-elves. We...Hate...Humans, by the way! Especially humans that attack all of us behind our backs! It would be a waste for us to waste our time on killing you!" ??????:"No. This human is special. Besides, you guys couldn't kill him if you tried. Maybe, just maybe all of us, plus our second ANGELUS could kill him. Bring out the girl!" Just then, a group of desians left. They came back with a small pink-haired girl. She looked, actually about my age, 13."My name is Presea II. I am a much modified version of the girl participating in the first ANGELUS. Lord Yggdrasil, what do you want to do with me?" Yggdrasil:" Well, first of all, you weren't supposed to reveal my name! However, all will be forgiven if you annihilate the fated's group.""Yes sir", Presea II said. Just then, her heart flashed outside of her body, and it grew, and absorbed her. She came out as a hideous monster. It was hard for me to look at something so disgusting and horrid. Yggdrasil:"Die, bastard!" "Okay, NOW I'm PISSED!!!"

Part One: Season1

Tuesday

5:43 P.M.

I suddenly felt really hot (temperature wise). I also became really mad. A glowing light surrounded me, and my eyes turned red. I looked at my wooden sword. it was glowing blood red."I'm ready", I said as if I was being possessed by the demon himself. Mana flew all around me, and I floated up into the sky. My hair flew up in succession. I raised my sword in front of my face, and screamed."DEMON FANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was as if I had done it before. A mystical force swept around me, and swept the sword. As I swept it all around me, a huge yellow shockwave of massive amounts of mana came from the sword. It blinded me, as I fell to the ground not sure if I, or anyone was still alive. It seemed like a dream, however I knew, and everyone else knew that it was R E A L I T Y.

Part:???: Season?T H I S I S T H E W O R L D A S I T T R U L Y I S :

Day:????????Alpha..............................................................................

Time:??:??

Year:???????

Vital signs: Inconclusive.

Heart rate: Inconclusive.

System failure in: 24 hours

Find out what happens in the next chapter, which will be on the same sheet of paper.Heehee!;)


End file.
